granny_chapter_2_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Granny
Granny is the main antagonist of Granny and Granny chapter 2. Origin Granny's origin, and what she actually is, is never mentioned in-game. Her house is found isolated in a dense forest, which means that she may be a demon or an entity. However, this makes a bit of plot hole, because in Slendrina X, Slendrina was trapped in a book. Her hazy white (red if the Player is holding the Teddy or has killed her pets) eyes which glow in the darkness confirm her ties to the supernatural. Her relationship with Slendrina also proves that she is not a human. Moreover, Granny can't be killed even if being shot by the Shotgun or even when her body is shattered with the Freeze Trap. The appearance of Grandpa in Granny: Chapter Two highly imply that Granny was once a human. Granny may have killed a Previous Victim judging by several pieces of evidence throughout the house. It is implied that Granny may have been a cannibal at some point, as evidenced by the blood splatters belonged to a Previous Victim scattered somewhere throughout her house and as shown in one of her jumpscares when she has caught the player hiding under the bed, which appears for her to seemingly trying to eat them under the bed. Appearance Granny is represented as an ugly, demented old woman. She has a long, dirty face, some gray hair at the back of her head, white eyes with a bloody rim, bloody teeth, and a dirty gray nightgown, which probably makes her a zombie, to be exact. She also holds a bloody baseball bat which she shows no hesitation towards using as a weapon. She has glowing white eyes, that sometimes alert you to her presence when it is dark. Behavior When a new day starts, Granny will always start on the bloodstain in the center of the Basement. She will usually spend a couple of seconds there (unless a noise is made to get her attention) and then Granny will move around the house randomly, looking in different rooms, searching for the Player. Although Granny starts walking very slowly, she will begin walking faster if she is made aware of the Player's presence. If a sound is made from either interacting with environmental hazards or dropping an item, Granny will immediately become aware of the exact position the sound was made and move towards it. Granny has varying eyesight dependent on a few factors. The easier the difficulty, the lower her base view range will be. Crouching will significantly reduce it (often times leading to her completely ignoring the Player crouching in front of her on easier difficulties). Additionally, it can be reduced even further by being inside of a hiding place, namely the crawlspaces that Granny can't enter. As a result, Granny is almost completely blind to the Player's presence when they are inside tunnels. If she sees the Player get into a tunnel, she will be unable to access them but will stand and shake her head for a while, likely due to just missing out on catching them. If Granny spots the Player, she will focus on finding the quickest way towards them, regardless of where the most recent noise was made. If any noises are made during this chase, Granny will investigate the most recent noise after the Player has hidden. Granny will always speak/laugh when she has finished investigating, then lay a Bear Trap the next time she stops moving. Once she has caught the Player, they will be forced to face her, and she will scream and hit them with her bloody baseball bat. The impact of the hit will knock them unconscious immediately, and they will wake up in the Starting Bedroom on the next Day. She will catch the Player if they are in close proximity to her, sometimes even through walls, as described in Weak Walls. If Granny spots the Player attempting to hide inside a Bed, Cabinet, Chest, or the Car, she will not be fooled easily. In the case of beds, she will attack them using an alternate jumpscare animation where she drops to the ground and lunges at the Player. In any other case, she will instead forcefully remove the Player from their hiding spot before whacking them with her bat. If the Player is holding the Teddy, Granny will began following the Player like a magnet, and her eyes will turn red. When it is dropped, Granny will return to normal behavior shortly after. The same thing happens if the Player kills her pets by shooting them with the Shotgun, but this effect goes on forever unless either the Player or Granny gets knocked out, or the Player picks up and drops the Teddy. In Granny: Chapter Two, Granny will always start in the big bedroom on the second floor instead. She will also do routines like playing the piano in the lounge or wash dishes in the kitchen. It is also should be noted if the Player knocked Granny out with a Stun Gun or kills her with a Shotgun, it will attract Grandpa's attention towards the location of his knocked out wife. AI in Grandpa's House She will often go to these locations (Make your stay there quick!): * Master Bedroom * Dining Room * Guest Bedroom * Piano Room Speed The Player will always move at the same speed in each difficulty but Granny's will depend on the difficulty. Below shows a summary of her speed and some stats. NOTE: The exact values are taken straight from the code, so they are 100% accurate. Although the Player's top speed isn't explicitly named in the controller script, due to it being based on the joystick and direction of movement, it can be estimated to be around 6 units or so. More info can be seen on the Speed page. Defending Against Granny When hit with a Tranquilizer Dart, locked in the active Sauna for 15 seconds, run over by the Car, stunned with the Stun Gun, or frozen by the Freeze Trap Granny will be knocked out for a period of time. This lasts for 2 minutes, 1 minute, 30 seconds or 15 seconds depending on the difficulty. If Granny is shot with the Shotgun or is caught in a Gasoline Can explosion, she will be knocked out for 30 extra seconds with the exception of Extreme mode, which will grant 15 extra seconds. Spawning At the beginning of each Day in the first game, Granny will spawn in the Basement, and in the Master Bedroom in Chapter 2. Once she has been knocked out, Granny has four possible re-spawning spots. * On the blood stain in the Basement. * Bedroom 2 next to the Static Table. * Living Room in front of TV Table. * Secret Area Middle Floor opposite the Meat Room. If the Teddy is placed in the crib in the Baby Room while Granny is awake, she will re-spawn in the Basement. The same happens when placing the Book on the pedestal behind the bookshelf. In the second game she spawns in the master bedroom at the beginning of each day. She also has a chance of spawning here or in the kitchen. Dialogue * "Where are you?" * "Do you want to play Hide and Seek?" * "I see you." * "All I wanted to do was play with you." (Version 1.0) * "Do you wanna play Hide and Seek?" (Version 1.0) * "Don't be afraid." (Version 1.0) * "I know where you're hiding..." (Version 1.0) * laughing * screaming at the Player when catching them * hitting the Player with her bat * screaming at the Player when finding them under a Bed (WARNING: LOUD) * the orchestral sound played when catching the Player in Nightmare (WARNING: LOUD) Note that Granny's final voice file in Version 1.0 ("I know where you're hiding") is extremely difficult to hear in game, as its volume is about 30 decibels lower than her other voice files. The preview above has been amplified for easier hearing. Granny's voice is played back with a higher pitch in-game. Here's the original files for the soundtracks. * "Where are you?" * "Do you want to play Hide and Seek?" * "I see you." * "All I wanted to do was play with you." (Version 1.0) * "Do you wanna play Hide and Seek?" (Version 1.0) * "Don't be afraid." (Version 1.0) * "I know where you're hiding..." (Version 1.0) * laughing Trivia * Granny is voiced by DVloper's wife. * On day 1, Granny usually waits on the bloodstain for a while, and on the rest of the days, she usually leaves immediately * Granny's appearance has been updated numerous times throughout the game's development. * If you're lucky, sometimes even if Granny sees you hide under a bed or inside the car, she will not knock you out. Instead, she will just stand there and walk away after a few moments. This seems to happen at complete random, probably meaning it's either a bug or oversight in her AI. ** Also, Granny sometimes won't knock the Player out even if she had already seen the Player in front of her. A video of this can be seen here. ** However, this seems to very rarely happen now ever since Version 1.6, suggesting that the developer may have patched it up a bit. * Granny has physical collision with her own Bear Traps and Bell Alarms, but she can't trigger either of them. ** When moving into Bear Traps, she will usually flip them over, especially if she lays them down when running. ** Although Granny doesn't make noise when walking over a Bell Alarm, she can still be seen slightly levitating off the ground when walking over them. * Sometimes when making a noise to try and attract Granny to a very far away location, she will lose interest before she arrives at her destination. This is especially common on Easy mode due to her slow speed, meaning the Player will often have to drop an item multiple times to get her attention. She also has an annoying habit of sometimes opening a door of a room where noise was made but not investigating it, which can be dangerous for the Player. * In Chapter Two, if Grandpa sees the Player while he's right next to Granny when her back is facing the player, Granny will start chasing the player with Grandpa. * She has a chance of washing her hands, feeding the baby, or playing the piano when she isn't chasing the player.